


Notifications

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Instant Messaging, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Da' un'occhiata al cellulare, per assicurarsi che sia ancora spento, collassato per le troppe notifiche ricevute, poi lo lascia cadere nella tasca della giacca e controllal'altrocellulare, identico in tutto e per tutto eccetto il colore.





	Notifications

Le voci festanti o deluse dei tifosi nei dintorni dello stadio si affievoliscono rapidamente in un amalgama indistinguibile per poi spegnersi, man mano che l'auto del servizio a noleggio sfreccia rapidamente (a José non piace guidare neppure prima dei match serali, figurarsi dopo). Da' un'occhiata al cellulare, per assicurarsi che sia ancora spento, collassato per le troppe notifiche ricevute, poi lo lascia cadere nella tasca della giacca e controlla _l'altro_ cellulare, identico in tutto e per tutto eccetto il colore.

C'è una sola notifica.

La conversazione su WhatsApp riprende esattamente dov'era terminata poche ore prima. O quasi, perché in mezzo c'è stata una partita per entrambi, ed è andata male ad entrambi; e se fino a quel pomeriggio era stato lui a consolarlo, adesso si ritrova il suo conforto tra i messaggi ricevuti, ed è una cosa ridicola.

"Certo che è una cosa ridicola", ammette l'altro, distante un migliaio di chilometri e forse anche più. "Sono un maestro nel rendermi ridicolo, no?"

"Sei un tale cretino da non meritare una risposta," scrive José, riflettendo qualche istante sulle parole più adatte.

Riceve una faccina con una linguaccia. Poi una pesca.

"Oh, te lo sogni."

"Tutte le notti."

"Stai mentendo," scrive. "Non riusciresti a giurarmelo se potessi guardarmi negli occhi."

José deve attendere qualche istante di più per la risposta. Poi arriva un file audio, e con un sorriso sghembo accosta il cellulare all'orecchio per ascoltare la sua voce che sputa quaranta o cinquanta parole tutte in un fiato.

"Potrei aver saltato qualche notte di tanto in tanto, ma dovresti sapere che non è tanto falso che ci penso tutte le notti, che voglio scopare con te, no che mi scopi, e non mi interessa come, se devi legarmi a un letto o complottare col tuo zingaro del cazzo per sperare di farmi urlare _basta_ , la verità è che mi fai uscire di testa e te lo posso dire negli occhi anche adesso, visto che ho prenotato al tuo stesso albergo."

José sbarra gli occhi su queste ultime parole. "Oh no you didn't."

"Per favore. Ho fatto cose peggiori."

"Ma hai finito di giocare poche ore fa."

"Arrivo dopo mezzanotte. Devi solo resistere sveglio. Da quanto tempo è che non fai le ore piccole?"

José ci pensa un attimo, poi preme il pulsante di registrazione audio. "Dall'ultima volta che sei venuto qui," sibila, infondendo più malizia di quanta non intendesse fare. Ottiene una faccina che ride, e poi più nulla.


End file.
